1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus capable of measuring a plurality of different eye characteristics of an eye of an examinee.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is proposed a multifunction ophthalmic apparatus capable of measuring a plurality of different eye characteristics of an eye of an examinee simultaneously or successively by a single apparatus. In this kind of apparatus, a printer for providing a printout of measurement results on predetermined paper is included, and the measurement results on the respective eye characteristics of the eye of the examinee are printed on a piece of paper. FIG. 7 is a view showing an example of the printout thereof. On the paper from the top, an examination number, a space to include a name of the examinee, and an examination date and time are sequentially printed on the paper, and the measurement results on the respective eye characteristics (i.e., eye refractive power and a corneal shape (corneal radius of curvatures) in FIG. 7) are subsequently printed thereunder.
Incidentally, most ophthalmology clinics and the like adopt a policy of keeping the paper on which the measurement results are printed while sticking on patient charts, and there is a case where the measurement results on the different eye characteristics are stuck on separate positions on the patient charts. In such a case, as the measurement results on the respective eye characteristics are printed on a piece of paper in the conventional multifunction ophthalmic apparatus, troubles need be taken such as cutting the paper with a pair of scissors or the like, and writing down the examination number and the like thereon.